2nd_generation_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze
Personality Blaze is pretty cold at times, being only of 14 years of age. Especially when it comes to getting a job done. But that's mostly just due to a tragic child hood trauma. Despite this, the male is actually extremely merciful at times. Tending to stop others from killing their opponents. Inside, he treasures his friends deeply. If anyone decided to severely injure, or kill his friends, then his mercy rule goes out the window. Blaze takes great pride in his job. Being a Law Enforcer and all, he upholds the laws of Earth. Backstory Time Blaze's father was human, whilst his mother was a saiyan. They taught him right from wrong, and all things like it. His father however, told him many many stories about the Z Fighters hundreds of years ago. Until some day, a stranger came into the house for only one reason, because his mother was a saiyan. Blaze's mother bargained with the stranger, and in exchange of her own life, the alien let her family live. Thus, the household was now a 2-person family. Father and Blaze. However, the depression of losing a loved one drove his dad over the edge. The next week, the red headed boy walked into the room to his his father, dead. Hanging by a rope attached to the ceiling fan. Days, weeks, months passed before anyone decided to check up on the house. There was no electricity once bills stopped being paid, so the building was pitch black at night. This gave the boy nightmares, and a fear of the dark. strange noises. Blaze can handle one or the other, but combine them, and he'll be scared to death. After some thoughts in the darkness, Blaze came upon a decision. To make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Blaze went to the Legendary Koren Tower for training. The present guardian there taught him the trick to speed and such, which would explain why the boy was always superior when he came to speed. Afterwards, he went to the Lookout, where he was taught the basic skills of fighting from Dende and Mr. Popo. There, he meditated to increase his mental prowess. Now he roams around West City as a police officer, enforcing justice and peace. Then, Sukikyo arrived. Giving birth to the Z Gang. Relationships Blaze and Mishu are rather close. Like, older brother and younger sister. He notes that she is not very self confident, and thus tries to input confidence in her. Most of the time, this works. Making their bond closer. However, occasionally the two fight. But that's pretty normal, right? Sukikyo Jr. and Blaze are also close. So close, that they even have many tag team techniques. Which includes, but not limited to, Suki and Blaze's Tactical Attack, Twin Kame, Blaze Bird Blast, and Sukikyo cannon. They are able to communicate without talking, occasionally. Taron and Blaze didn't really have a good relationship. They don't have one now actually. Blaze has nuetral feelings for him, but considers him apart of the Z Gang. Blaze and Kabu have a pretty good relationship. He trusts her to an extent, seeing as how she is in his debt for saving her life. Blaze is the one teaching her Earth's ways as well. Whenever she does stupid things, Blaze is the first to correct her. Abilities Energy Manipulation - Blaze is an expert at this subject. Able to shape and form energy rather quickly. Which would lead to the creation of Blaze Bullet. Energy sensing - Another thing he is good at doing. Due to his enhanced mental prowess, he is able to locate people from far distances. However, animals and insects and such sometimes disturb this ability. Making it easy to get lost in the desert. Flying - Able to use ki to propell himself in the air. Rather decently. Enhanced Speed - At first, Blaze wasn't able to go his full speed without severely straining his legs. Now, when he goes full speed, he can hold it for a much longer time. Blaze's movelist is yet to be added. DBZ Characters